yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hirutani
| romaji_name = Hirutani | gender = Male | school = Rintama High School | gang = Hirutani's gang | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! }} Hirutani, known as Diesel Kane in the English version of the ''Dungeon Dice Monsters'' video game, is a leader of a gang of teenage extortionists from Rintama High School that wield super-powered yo-yos. Hirutani tried to force Jonouchi into his gang by any means necessary. The English name, Diesel Kane, stems from a gang member character in West Side Story named "Diesel". Biography During middle school, Hirutani hung out with Katsuya Jonouchi as part of a gang who would spend their time picking fights with gangs from other schools, even high schools. After middle school, Hirutani went to Rintama High School, while Jonouchi went to Domino High School. Hirutani gang filled up with Rintama High School students. He began recruiting older members to try expand his turf and asked Jonouchi to rejoin. Jonouchi refused at first, but agreed after Hirutani threatened to beat up everyone in Jonouchi's class. Yugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki and Hiroto Honda spotted the gang picking a fight outside the American Club, and Yugi pleaded with Jonouchi to leave the gang. Hirutani told Jonouchi that he was too nice for letting Domino kids like this follow him around, and said he should have come to Rintama. One of the gangsters punched Yugi, and the gang proceeded to J'z. However, Jonouchi decided he had had enough after that, and started a fight with the boy who hit Yugi. Hirutani was glad to see Jonouchi's fighting spirit back, but since it was targeted at them, he ordered the rest of the gang to seize Jonouchi and bring him to their torture chamber. At the torture chamber, Hirutani had the gang tie Jonouchi arms to a hook above his head and attack him with stun guns. He ordered the gang to continue to attack Jonouchi, despite concerns that it could kill him. However, Dark Yugi interrupted. He let himself be hit by a gangster in order to lure the gang into a puddle, and secretly placed a bar under an unconscious member's arm. Dark Yugi challenged the gang to a game, warning them that there was a time bomb at their feet that would go off if they couldn't find the switch in time. One of the gangsters thought Dark Yugi was bluffing, but Hirutani pointed out that if they used their stun guns in the rain over the puddle, they would get electrocuted themselves. He ordered the gang to attack without using the stun guns. However, they did not find the true switch in time, and the unconscious member woke up as water dripped on his forehead, causing him to drop his stun gun in the puddle, electrocuting the gang. At a later date, Hirutani used Nezumi to lure Yugi and Jonouchi to the torture chamber. He then had his thugs try to get Jonouchi to join by pulling a hook upwards to strangle Yugi with his Millennium Puzzle. After saving Yugi, Jonouchi and Hirutani engaged in a fistfight. Jonouchi punched Hirutani in the face, but Hirutani then threw glass in Jonouchi's eyes. Hirutani tried to place a shard of glass in the back of Jonouchi's neck. However, Jonouchi detected Hirutani's location as he stepped on broken glass, and punched him off the roof. Hirutani grabbed onto a ledge, but Jonouchi used his yo-yo to hit Hirutani's fingers, causing him to fall to the ground. Other appearances Hirutanifirstseries.png | Hirutani (Toei) Diesel Kane-DDM.png | [[Diesel Kane|Diesel Kane (Dungeon Dice Monsters)]] References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters